Star Wars: Daikaiju apocolypse!
by captaincuddlesthegreat
Summary: The Clone Wars is suddenly thrown off its tracks when giant monsters start appearing on random planets! Follow some of your favorite characters along with some new OC's as they fight against each other, and a strange, growing enemy. Slightly AU. I moved this one from the crossover section to boost views, maybe.
1. Thus hell descends

The horizon on Naboo was aflame in the fires of the separatist armies. They were attacking a small village cut off from civilization. The massacre of the indigenous was nearly complete, and sith lord, Count Dooku, was waiting for General Grievous to arrive safely in his ship, which hovered near the land.

From where he was he could see the ocean bulging up unnaturally; he felt something in the force. Out of the sea rose up a giant behemoth! It had a dinosaur like face, and great big spines on its back. Its whole body was rough and rugged, it looked muscular too. In utter amazement, Dooku watched as it made its way to shore and decimated what was left of the land. It began to stomp on the tiny village, but it also crushed the droids below. Then, suddenly, the spines on its back lit up blue, and a great beam of radioactive energy shot out of its mouth! Whatever life forms left must have been burned to a crisp! It swung its huge tail at a nearby cliff, causing it to fall. After nothing remained, the creature slowly marched back to the sea. It moved slowly and its footsteps hit the ground with a thunder.

Dooku stood perplexed and shocked. He reached for his communicator to signal the general; he had just seen something that no one in his universe had ever seen before.

"Grievous." He spoke into his communicator.

"Yes, master?" came the electronic voice of the General.

"I need you down here now, something phenomenal just happened." said Dooku. With that, he put the device down and headed to the valley that was once a peaceful village, now a desolate wasteland.

Both Dooku and Grievous walked through the rubble and singed bodies. The bodies of the locals and droids alike; the creature that did this obviously didn't care what it had killed. The General walked over the skull of a burnt body and crushed it with his talon-like feet.

"Looks like any old monster did this." He said bluntly.

"The monster that did this was about the size of a battleship, General." said Dooku. "If it comes back, then we'll be in trouble." Just then something in one of the burnt houses moved, knocking down several boards of wood.

"Show yourself!" ordered the general. Out of the house came a small child, no more than thirteen. He was small with short, black, feathery hair. He was wearing what looked like a black sweat suit and pants to match; along with that he had on a gray cloak, but it was covered in dust along with the rest of him. He coughed and brushed of some of the rubble. Grievous turned away, seeing that it was only a child, Dooku, however, took more interest in getting a story out of the survivor.

"You there, can you tell me everything you saw." He asked. The boy shook more dust off of his head, and apparently paid little mind to Dooku.

"Answer me!" he barked.

"Hold on!" the kid snapped back. "Just let me get this stuff off, do you have any idea what I went through?"

"Do **you** know who you are talking to?" replied an annoyed Dooku. The kid glanced at them both, and then said:

"An old man, and a… droid?" Grievous spun around at the droid comment; he grabbed the boy's hood and held him an inch from his face.

"Listen, I AM NOT A DROID!" he yelled before Dooku force pulled the General away.

"I can tell that you're no ordinary child seeing how you treat two of the most powerful figures in the galaxy in such a manner, and how you survived down here intact. Or maybe you're just an insane little boy coming out of a bomb shelter. Which are you?" Dooku asked him. The strange boy kicked around at the ashes, thinking of a good response. Finally he seemed to be done thinking, and proudly asked:

"Have you ever heard of Daikaiju?"

"A what?"

"Daikaiju; that thing that just attacked here is one, it's name is Godzilla and he's very strong. They aren't native to this galaxy at all. I've been exploring the galaxy for three long months now, and I can't find a reason why they'd be here." He tapped his foot on the ground, apparently zoning out again. "Actually I think my answer was kinda vague… Let's see, a daikaiju is any normal creature, except bigger and they can shoot rays out of their mouths." He looked satisfied with his reply. Dooku was very intrigued by this boy, and under normal circumstances he would have just put the kid out of his misery, being so insane. Then again, he did just witness one of these "daikaiju" monsters.

"How came you to this planet?" asked the sith lord "and what exactly are you?"

"Oh, I'm just a passerby or rather an investigator though my search hasn't led me far. I still don't know why they're here. You see, a long ways from here there's this puny little planet called Earth, and for some reason daikaiju seem to be really drawn to that place." He paused for a minute to recall details. "Ummmm…. I think that's it."

"Fascinating." Said Dooku, "but you didn't answer my second question: who are you?"

"Me? I am a different breed of daikaiju." He said, not wanting to sound like a threat. "My species is, well, a hybrid of sorts. My species was created in a galaxy not far from here to combat with other rogue Daikaiju, unfortunately we didn't do as we were supposed to and all subjects escaped. Now somewhere along the line-"

"We don't want the history of your people, we want information on **you!**" ordered the General.

"Well!" the boy gasped, "I'm a giant monster, let's just put it at that!" he said with spite.

"Do you have any proof of that?" asked Dooku.

"Well, I can't show you much cause Godzilla might come back. I'll just show you some avatar stunts!" he said happily. Dooku was questioning the meaning of "avatar stunts" but then, in an instant, the kids back tore apart and strands of what looked like whips came out! He looked over to a hut that wasn't fully burned down. In a quick motion the whips surged with green energy, and slashed through the house as if it were just cardboard. "Is that good?" he said while the whips retreated back into his body.

"Hmmm. What is your name?" asked the Count.

"Tank!" he proclaimed with energy, "and don't ask what my surname is because I don't know it!" he shouted with equal energy.

"Well, Tank, I'm going to be honest. This new information is startling, and the CIS will in the future find you most valuable. As it is, both of my assassins have betrayed me and fled, so there is currently a position that needs to be filled." stated Dooku. Grievous was grumbling beside him, he knew what was going to happen next.

"You want me as an ally? Will I get protection in your army?" Tank asked eagerly.

"Of course." assured Dooku. The boy looked confused, Dooku forgot that he had not explained the situation in this galaxy at all. "You look like you have more questions; I want you to go with my apprentice, here."

"What!" yelled the General. "I'm not a babysitter! You ought to know what happens to people under my care!" he proclaimed bitterly.

"Yes, but this one is different, and you can't kill him." said Dooku.

"Wait, if I'm the new assassin do I get my own lightsaber?" Tank asked.

"Not now, we seem to be short right now, but if there's anything you want to know, just ask Grievous." Dooku informed him. Grievous was leaving, and Tank eagerly followed.

"Wow this is cool, one minute I'm a simple transient and now I'm the official assassin of the… uh…"

"I can tell that I'm going to hate this child…" muttered Grievous to himself.

End chapter one

AN: Hope you liked this chapter, as you can see it takes place just after Savage left, but then again I haven't seen most of season four, so forgive me if some things don't line up. There'll be more monsters in future chapters and lot's more OCs.


	2. The Mercenary

Chapter two: the Mercenary

The great hallway of the Embassy seemed to stretch on forever. The many walls shined brightly along with the many statues of figures of the past. Oderoen peered around the corner, searching for his target. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in one of the walls. He was a Zabrak with red skin and many black tattoos. His black hair was slicked back and his whole right eye was cybernetic as well as both of his arms. His whole body was muscular and his face was covered in scars. He retreated back around the corner and pulled up his holographic projector. On it appeared the image of a young, blond human. A Jedi. _You'll make a fine gift for general Grievous_ thought Oderoen. He traveled down the hallway of the embassy. He was hiding behind a statue when he peered around once more. He saw two Jedi this time standing in front of two large gates. One was a Togruta- a young one. He bore standard markings for his race- two large circles on his eyes and two smaller ones on his cheeks. The other one was a young, blond girl in robes, her hair went down to her mid-back and was very wavy, while her face was round and youthful. She was the target.

The Togrutan boy and the girl were laughing as he was trying to balance his lightsaber on his forehead. Oderoen sighed _Jedi these days…. _he thought. He moved in closer to the two giggling knights.

"Gah, Sid, If master Plo saw you, he'd kick your ass!" said the blond one. "If someone tries to break in, we're screwed." Oderoen chuckled_ Oh the irony_ he thought.

"Hey, Ra'in." said Sid.

"What?"

"You hungry? Cause I wanna see what that all you can eat thing on the eighth floor has. "

"C'mon, that's taking it too far!" exclaimed Ra'in. "Don't you dare leave! This is our first solo mission, and I don't want to screw up!" Oderoen couldn't take their giggling any longer. He stood up full height, and took out a smoke grenade. He tossed it in the direction of the two Jedi knights and it exploded. They screamed as Oderoen leapt into the cloud, his robotic eye guiding him to the form of Ra'in. He grabbed the girl's hair and threw her out of the smoke and took out his blaster.

"Hello missy!" he barked at her. She force pushed him off and activated her blue saber, then the Togruta ran out with his yellow saber activated. Ra'in jumped with elegance toward Oderoen, who quickly dodged her! Sid attempted to strike, but Oderoen blasted at him just in time to stop his attacks! _Damn, they really are newbies! These two can barely keep up with me! Oderoen thought as he chuckled to himself, anticipating the kill._

"_Who are you!" Sid yelled. Oderoen blasted at them both! Ra'in dodged it, but Sid wasn't so lucky. He got hit with a blaster on his shoulder armor. He fell backwards into a statue which Oderoen shot at! The enormous rock fell right on Sid, pinning him to the ground. Ra'in screamed and rushed at Oderoen. Suddenly he extended a lightsaber concealed on his arm! He blocked her saber and pointed a gun into her chest! Before she could even retaliate, he pulled the trigger! Her body fell to the ground, and he shot at her four more times. Sid was still pinned by the statue, yelling at Oderoen._

"_You bastard! You-You!" he couldn't get any more coherent words out. The Zabrak ignored his pleas and turned away from the crying Togruta, carrying Ra'in's lifeless body. Eventually Sid passed out, and he was discovered by delegates leaving the Embassy._

_Meanwhile, Oderoen boarded his ship and was greeted by Blizz the Jawa, and Mako, his ever so faithful ship mates. He put Ra'in's body in a bin with the word bounty crudely written on it. The jawa looked into the bin and asked:_

"_This is the one that the General wants" he asked._

"_Yup" Oderoen said gruffly. "She didn't put up much of a fight." Mako walked over and peered into the box ust as Blizz had done. _

"_Poor kid" she groaned "This one doesn't even look like an adult yet… Oh well, fate of the Jedi, I suppose. Should I set coordinates for the Invisible Hand?" she asked._

"_Yeah, Let's go visit Grievous." said Oderoen. _


	3. The nuisance

Oderoen boarded the Malevolence with Ra'in's body at hand. Any normal person couldn't see how he could commit so much murder and not feel a thing for it. Simple as this: It was his job. When he walked down the halls, almost every organic form of life stared right at him, maybe it was because of his frightening appearance, or the fact that he was dragging along with him the body of a deceased, blonde Jedi. He finally made his way to the bridge, and there was General Grievous, waiting for him. Oderoen lay the body in the center of the room.

"I have one Jedi, blue lightsaber, responsible for the loss of eight of your magnaguards." he said gruffly.

"Yes, I remember this one!" began Grievous, "Strip her of her lightsaber, and dispose of her body." Oderoen noticed that he seemed a bit more agitated than usual. Just then, the chair in the middle of the room spun around, and in it was a boy of no more than thirteen. He had black, feathery hair.

"Who are you?" the boy snapped. Oderoen turned around to face him.

"Mind your tone, you little shit!" yelled Oderoen at the boy. "Grievous, who is that?" The general coughed a bit before he spoke.

"To make a long story short, this is Dooku's golden child, and I've been assigned with the miserable task of keeping him." Tank was snickering as he said that. Oderoen rolled his eyes at the giggling boy.

"What the hell's so special about you?" Oderoen he asked him.

"I'm a daikaiju!" he proclaimed proudly. Oderoen got a confused look on his face, and tried to ask something before he was cut off by the boy. "That means I'm really special!"

"I'd say you were." grumbled Oderoen sarcastically. Then, Tank started to stare at Oderoen's body, in particular his robotic eye and arms.

"Hey, Grievous, it looks like your friend had an accident too!" Tank turned to Oderoen. "Care to tell about it? Grievous won't tell me anything about his accident, so come on, tell me how you got that eye!"

"You wanna lose YOUR fucking eye!" Oderoen barked at Tank.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to get upset!" said Tank.

"You be quiet, or I'll send you to a holding cell!" yelled Grievous at Tank, who had now gotten quiet again. Oderoen decided to leave, before the child got riled up again. On the way to his ship he kept thinking why Grievous of all people would be the one to baby-sit some rude-ass kid.

Back on Naboo, Godzilla was having a painful time trying to figure out where he was. This new planet looked like earth, and even felt like it, but everything was messed up somehow. For one, the Japanese military hadn't shown up to attack him yet, which he was thankful for. Yet it seemed very eerie. Just then he heard the sound of buzzing wings, and insect-like noises. A hoard of Kamakarus had flown in! Godzilla, however, had dealt with these pests before. He charged up his nuclear ray, and blasted every single one in his range; their burnt bodies soon littered the ground, but then their queen appeared! She was clearly much larger than the others, but that didn't save her from the Radiation beam.

As Godzilla shot down the Kamakuras, from the ground Obi-Wan Kenobi was having the shock of a lifetime. He'd never seen something that big and destructive before. He reached down for his communication device to call Anakin.

"Anakin, can you see the ocean from where you are?" he asked

"No, why?" Anakin replied.

"There's something big by the ocean… Something big and strange…"

AN: Uh-oh, goji's been discovered! I wonder what will happen…. Oh wait, I already know, but you all don't. Next chapter is gonna be cool though; we've got our first legit daikaiju battle!


	4. The Bitch

Ch.4: Strike on Corescant

-Corescant-

Earth time: 9:32

-at a bar-

Oderoen propped his legs upon the table he was seated at. Mako and Bliz were at the same table, drinking along with Oderoen. He figured that he'd take them all out to a bar for a treat after a hard days work, even though they hadn't done anything productive that day. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was brewing, and it wasn't long until that feeling got confirmed. Mako had gotten up with Bliz to go order more drinks, and while they left, Someone in a dark cloak rapidly approached Oderoen. The figure threw off his hood; It was the Togrutan boy, Sid! He bore a look of anger on his face. Anger and grief.

"I did some research on you! Oderoen the bounty hunter, eh?" Said Sid with anger in his voice "You shouldn't have even come within one parsec of Corescant!" Oderoen turned around and started sipping on his drink once more, ignoring the Togruta.

"Hey! Stop that!" yelled Sid.

"Listen, kid." began Oderoen "Do you want me to count to three? I don't think you'd like that any more than that girl did."

"WHY YOU!"

"One…" said Oderoen.

"You know why I'm here!"

"Two…"

"Get ready to taste PAIN!"

"Three." As soon as Oderoen said three, he detonated his smoke grenade! The only sounds heard were that of Oderoen fists pounding into Sid's face. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear, and reveal Sid who had been knocked out cold. Oderoen returned to his seat as soon as Mako and Bliz came back. Suddenly, some one started yelling at Oderoen.

"Hey! You got shit in my drink!" Oderoen whipped around, and saw a young lady with black hair tied up in two anime-style buns, and wearing a black sweat suit.

"What?" gasped Oderoen, taken aback by her appearance.

"You heard me, dumbass!" she snapped back.

"Do you want whatever happened to him, happen to you?" he asked, pointing at Sid. The girl scoffed, and then trotted out the door. _Crazy bitch_ thought Oderoen, as he took out money to pay the bartender to not report the fight.

Just then, the whole bar shook with great intensity, sending numerous people to the floor! Oderoen himself held onto his seat and avoided being tossed to the floor. As soon as all was calm, Oderoen, Mako, and Bliz ran outside the bar, into the frantic streets of Corescant! He glanced up at the sky to see a giant shadow looming over the area! It was a giant, bird-like creature that stood upon one of the many buildings! The Giant Condor!

"What the hell!" gasped Oderoen. Suddenly, something shoved him to his knees! It was the lady from the bar! She smirked menacingly at him and said:

"I got this thing!" After that, her body suddenly started to fall apart, as if it were made up of whip like tissues! The mass of rope-like flesh started to grow immensely, and take shape into a giant, velociraptor-like monster! It had massive, mountain-like black spines on it's back, and a red body with a white underbelly. On it's body were many black stripes like those of a tiger. It's head had two horns protruding from the back of the skull, and two long ears.

The giant dragon hissed at the Giant Condor, and lunged at it, claws outstretched! The bird flew up high, dodging her attacks! Suddenly, the spines on her back started to change shape into two canon-like spines! The mouths of the canon-spines lit up green, and then fired a bolt of green energy at the Giant Condor! It hit the bird square in the chest! As the Bird came crashing down, the dragon grabbed it by the wings and bit deep into it's neck! Blood spurted from the wound, as the bird screeched in terror! With one jerk of her jaw, the dragon snapped the Giant Condor's neck; killing it instantly!

From the ground, Oderoen watched as the great bird fell down dead. He motioned for his crewmates to return to the ship, and they both ran into the crowd. As Oderoen retreated, he watched many clone trooper ships close in on the creature. She shot beams of green energy at the approaching vessels, which destroyed them instantly. Oderoen activated his mechanical eye's biological scanner, and focused it on the creature. _Let's see what you are, bitch._ he thought. His scanner began sounding in his head:

_Species: unknown_

_Origin: unknown_

_Power level: immense_

_Size: immense_

"Damn, stupid machine!" Barked Oderoen. With that, he slipped into the crowd, escaping into the night.

-end chapter four-


	5. The ruin

Chapter five: The attack continues

Thelena was just lounging around the building that day; there was really nothing else to do. Thelena's sparring partner, Ark had been away for some time on a mission, and it was still going to be about a day before he came back. Thelena was your average Jedi Twi'lek, her skin was green, with some yellow patched tattooed on her face. Her face was small and round; almost child like. She wore the typical robes a knight would wear. She pulled out her lightsaber hilt, it was smudged up a bit. She treasured her lightsaber, and managed to keep it since she was a Padawan. Her boredom was suddenly broken once someone unexpected came through the door. A human with silvery hair, and one small scar across his eye. He had a dark purple robe, and a black tunic with one red patch on his shoulder.

"Ark!" said Thelena surprised.

"Yeah, it's me." he said in an unemotional tone.

"You're back super early; why?" she asked.

"Well, my original mission was to escort a monarch on an outer rim planet, so she could make campaigns throughout her land, or something…" he said.

"and?" asked Thelena.

"She called it off on the last minute." he finally said.

Just then a group of Jedi stormed through the hallway with groups of clone troopers in their midst! The figures were moving too fast, but she could still make out the figures of Mace Windu, Luminara, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Shaak ti. Thelena tried to get up and ask them what was going on, but they all ran past her. Ark joined her as they followed the group. Thankfully, Barriss Offee noticed them, and decided to shed light on what was happening.

"Ark, Thelena, listen. There's been an occurrence not far from here, we have to go immediately." she said to them.

"What kind of occurrence?" asked Ark.

"Giant beasts that are attacking the city!" she told them.

"Wh- what? Again!" shouted both Ark and Thelena.

"It's hard to swallow, but yes!" she said. Just then, master Yoda came out from the opposite direction, floating on his little platform. The three knights turned their attention on him.

"Ah!" he said. "Found you I have. Ready to be deployed are you?"

"Whoa, wait!" shouted Thelena. "We're going out there too?"

"Do not be so troubled, Thelena. Rescue the injured you will. Barriss and Ark, join in they will." and with that he took his leave, ready to instruct the higher ups on what to do. Ark, Thelena and Barriss made their way to the city streets, and what they saw shocked them to the core. They'd all imagined the monster to be the size of maybe an above average Rancor, but no. This thing could probably flick off a dozen Rancors like they were flies! It was the Zillo beast all over again! The creature was raptor like, and dragon like; it's body was red with a white belly, and numerous stripes covered it.. It's head had two great horns extending from the back, but that wasn't all. It's back had huge spines that looked like mountains!

"ARK WHAT IS THAT!" screamed Thelena. The huge creature was rampaging; killing many of their star fighters, but what was really amazing was that any wound the lasers had does was instantly healed up! The huge monster shifted it's attention to the sky, just then the mountain spines on it's back started changing their shape until they resembled large dragonfly wings! It took off with magnificent speed into the sky, and disappeared among the clouds!

"What just happened?" asked a shocked Thelena. But just then, Barriss grabbed her shoulder and pointed to a broken bar.

"Let's not forget why we're here. I see people moving in there." she said. They moved into the wreckage, and Ark helped some people out. Among the rubble, Barriss saw what looked like horns with blue stripes, but covered in traces of blood. A Togruta! She and Thelena rolled the body over; it was Sid! He didn't appear to be very injured, but one of his horns had been damaged, though he still couldn't wake up. Thelena shook him up a bit.

"Sid, wake up!" she shouted at the limp body. Barriss checked his pulse.

"He's alive." she said. Suddenly, Ark walked over to them with an intact mug of beer in his hands.

"Ark what are you doing! Where'd you get that; this isn't the time to be-" SPLOOSH! Ark threw the drink onto Sid's face, which apparently worked because his eyes began to flicker, and he tried to spit some of it out of his mouth. Ark picked up his body, and Turned away.

"That's everyone here, let's move onto the next place!" he ordered them. They continued on, as the rest of the city began to pick up it's broken pieces as well.

-end chapter 5-

If y'all want to see what some of the characters look like (let's face it, I can't do descriptions) then you should all go to my deviant art account and check them out. There's a link in my profile.


	6. The Hunt

Chapter six: Monster hunting

Tank once again tugged at the chain that had been cuffed around his ankle that anchored him to the chair. His dear, new friend, General Grievous, had chained him to his seat, and accused him of stealing one of his prized "trophies". He didn't complain about it though; He was very tolerant, it was almost inhuman, but then again he was an Oorian.

"Grievous, I don't see the point in keeping me chained here." he stated.

"Hmph! You just don't get it do you!" he started. He coughed a bit and then said. "If you admit that you stole that lightsaber, Then you can go free!"

"Oh, I didn't steal it!" Tank shouted "You're so mean, why don't you go blow off steam, you know? Take a break, and I can take the ship and get glory for the Separatist army, and stuff."

"I'd sooner give command to one of those useless battle droids!" he yelled at Tank. Tank spun around in the chair out of boredom for a few minutes. Then he finally asked:

"What species are you?" The general gave no reply.

"From those eyes, I can tell that you're a Kaleesh; right?" Tank said "Well, am I right or not." The General coughed a bit and said:

"Yes, Whatever. It isn't like I can escape your constant line of stupid questions…"

"Did you have a nice life on Kalee?" asked Tank. "What was it like before that accident that you won't tell me about?". Grievous was getting very annoyed at him for asking such personal questions. "Any family, friends? Do you care at all what happens to them?" Tank smiled a bit, but Grievous was boiling hot with rage.

"Why are you asking me this!" he roared at the boy.

"Uhhh…There are Daikaiju there." he stated boldly.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the general in disbelief.

"Okay, maybe it's a guess, but I'm, like, ninety-five percent sure that there are some on Kalee, it seems perfect for daikaiju. Y'see, daikaiju like places with-" began Tank.

"Why should I believe you!" announced the General, cutting the boy off.

"Just trust me, if there are, we can enslave them! That'd make Doofu happy!"

"Dooku." corrected Grievous.

"Who cares? What do you say!" Tank's voice was full of determined energy; the general was humped over, hanging his head low. Tank was awaiting his decision.

"Fine." he uttered, "I don't know how you will convince Dooku though." Tank smiled, and jumped out of his chair saying "Open up that commlink! I'll have him eating out of my hands!", but he forgot that he was chained to the chair and fell face first to the floor. Grievous sighed at his stupidity and turned to open up the ships holographic projector…

-later on Kalee-

The sector on Kalee where they landed was all torn up, a sure sign that the planet had been attacked by numerous daikaiju. There was a big village nearby, but it too had been badly damaged; in fact, Tank would have been surprised if there were survivors at all. Tank looked around that landscape for any signs of nests or burrows where the monster could have hidden itself, or themselves. If Tank was lucky, then it would just be one monster. He'd never fought more than one before. However, he was still lucky that Dooku said yes to his little investigation, which was only approved because it was confirmed that there was a daikaiju (or possibly more) on Kalee.

"All right, monster boy, what do you see?" demanded Grievous.

"Hold on, I don't know everything." said Tank. "I don't detect any monster auras right now, but if we could get to higher grounds then I could find a nest, or something." Even though the landscape was bare, it was hard to make out where the landmarks were on foot. The General seemed more on edge than usual, for he was fearful of what might've happened to his home planet. He knew the city in the distance well, because it was once his home. He had no intention of telling Tank, though, who knew what the boy might think of him.

"Are we going to that city, or what?" asked Tank.

"No, it'd be too much trouble!" shouted Grievous.

"But from those buildings I could make out the situation better." he stated. "Or are you wanting us to avoid that city?" That had done it. The general motioned him to make way toward the city. Tank smirked to himself; he knew that coming here would make Grievous miserable. He didn't know why he wanted to do it, maybe it was because Tank liked to get under peoples skin.

The city was almost deserted, and no one was outside. Instead, Tank could see the faces of Kaleesh people inside buildings. _Oh, there really were survivors_ Tank thought_ That's great, the last thing I need is for the general to get emotional about seeing his people in misery._ The People started to come out after seeing Grievous, a god of sorts on his home planet, no one paid any attention to Tank who was strolling along side him. The commoners made their way into the town square where the general and Tank were.

"Who are they, and why are they all following us?" asked Tank.

"They're just natives…" moaned the General.

"Will they leave?" asked an irritated Tank. "I know they've been through a lot, but they'll break my concentration with all that staring."

"Quit complaining, insolent child. 'breaking my concentration?' What a poor excuse!" snapped Grievous.

The people had formed a large circle around Tank and Grievous. The General was on the edge, What had happened to his remaining family; Were they still alive? One of the Kaleesh stepped out; he must have been brave or insane to directly step out in front of the great General. Before Grievous had a chance to greet the Kaleesh man, Tank decided to speak up first.

"Who are you?" his standard greeting for everyone, from beggars to emperors. The young Kalesh was anxious as he spoke: "We… Are very honored that… You would return to us in this time of great need!" Tank kicked his feet around in the dirt while the Kaleesh man went on about the General._ Sheesh, they frickn' worship him!_ Tank thought before he started to feel something inside him flicker. He was sensing an aura given off only by a creature of immense stature, a daikaiju. Whatever it was it felt very weak, and small, so there must've been one of them that was located a great distance away.

"Grievous, hurry up and ask him about what happened to this village" began Tank "I have a feeling we won't be here long…"

"Shut up, or you're riding home in the air lock!" snapped the general at Tank. He then turned to the young man "All right, tell me everything you can about what happened here."

"There were these…. Beasts! Each one of them was huge! They destroyed everything!" the Kaleesh man shouted. Tank sighted, and then spoke:

"There's more than one? Ah, shit…."

"What, can't you handle more than one?" questioned Grievous.

"Yeah, but… I'd rather not, 'cause it's way more difficult." responded Tank. The feeling inside started to flourish again; he picked up three to five separate auras that were slowly getting closer. He started walking out of the city, leaving the General and the inhabitants behind. Grievous told the Kaleesh man to wait, and then followed the boy.

"What are you doing now?"

"General, I need you to take these survivors, and go back to the ship with them." said Tank.

"What's gotten into you?" snapped Grievous "Why do they need to go to the ship?"

"Trust me, things are gonna get pretty nasty in a second…."

-end ch. 6-

AN: Woot! Let's see what fun daikaiju battles await us in chapta 7.


	7. The General

Chapter 7: Into the nest

AN: for this chapter, there will be one little reference to Godzilla: the Series, which I do not own (Wow, what a shocker). Let's see what Tankie's up to now…

-Kalee-

After Grievous had taken care of the locals, Tank ventured off into the vast, Kaleesh landscape, using his dragonfly like wings. From the sky he found a giant ravine that just reeked with daikaiju energy._ Okay, so we've got a nest on our hands_ he thought _Great, now I have to actually go in there; I hate caves. _With that, he landed near the cave mouth, and ventured in. Soon, it became apparent that he'd need a source of light in the depths. Tank thought deeply trying to think of something that could produce light; even Oorians like him weren't bioluminescent. Then a thought came; the commlink! When it was activated it could produce enough light for his eyes to navigate the darkness! Tank reached into his pocket, and pulled out the glowing commlink. Sure enough, it produced sufficient light for his voyage. He went deeper and deeper, weaving through the stalagmites jutting up from the ground, and at the same time he was running a search in his mind of what daikaiju he knew that made nests like this.

Finally, he arrived in a large chamber, and in that chamber his detection ability went wild so much that it stung a little. Tank tried using the commlink again to light up the room, but it was too dark and vast to do so. Instead, he lit his way to the pit of the chamber, and ran into a large object! He shined the device up to it, only to reveal a rough, lifelike surface._ What the hell?_ Tank thought _Is this… an egg?_ Upon further investigation, Tank's hypothesis turned out to be true. Before he could investigate the rest of the area, the whole cave started to shake! The commlink was smashed, and then a monstrous roar sounded throughout the cave! A roar Tank recognized as Zilla's! Suddenly, another roar sounded, only slightly different. That could only mean another Zilla!

Tank couldn't stand it any longer! He released his daikaiju energy, and his body began to fall apart! The mass of what was once his body started to grow and then take shape into an enormous, dragon-like figure! The whole cave shook violently, and started to collapse! Sunlight rushed into the cave, allowing the monsters inside to break free.

Out of the ground came a giant, iguana like monster, covered in spines and rough, reptilian skin! It crawled out of the ground and roared to the sky! Out of the hole came two more creatures of the same species: Zillas. Almost as soon as they were out of the ground, another tremor shook the ground! This time, the creature that emerged was a dragon-like one. It's hue was a bright orange, white underbelly, and black tiger stripes on its back.! He faced the three Zillas and growled at them as a challenge. They circled him like buzzards, then finally one of them jumped out at him! Before the Zilla could attack, Tank jumped out of the way, avoiding the other two as he fled. He locked arms with another Zilla, and batted away the others with his striped tail! However, he could only fend them off for a while, until they overwhelmed him.

All three of the Zillas wrestled Tank to the ground, biting and scratching him! Although he could heal the wounds, his regenerative power wouldn't work fast enough! He had to resort to using his beam attack! _Damn! I was hoping I could take 'em down on my own!_ He thought, as his body charged up with green energy! Suddenly, one of the Zillas was blasted off of Tank by his green energy beam! The Zilla's arm burnt right off, as it yowled in pain! The other two were soon kicked off by Tank, who rolled back onto his feet! _How did you guys even get here?_ He said, using kaiju-speak to communicate with them. Nothing._ I see, you're not like the one back on earth, he's smarter than you by a long-shot!_ The two Zillas didn't understand that they'd been insulted, but charged at Tank, nonetheless. It was useless; Tank's spines formed into huge whips, that impaled the two Zillas, killing them.

-three hours later on the invisible hand-

"So…" began the image of Count Dooku on the commlink "From what you tell me, these creatures reproduce asexually and very rapidly."

"Yup; unfortunately, there were three full grown ones. I have no idea where the other nests could be located, and it'd be difficult to find them, because they burrowed so deep." replied Tank.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked the general.

"The best think we could do to eradicate these pests would be to annihilate the entire area, to make sure that none of them survive." stated Dooku. Hearing that must've set something off in the General, because he protested immediately.

"My lord, is there not something else we can do? It seems that destroying the area is jumping to the extremes!"

"He's right, I guess…" mumbled Tank, as both Grievous and Dooku focused on him "I mean, I can find the nests, it'll take a while, but I can do it."

"I have no doubt in your abilities, but at the moment the Republic is bearing down on us, and Asajj has not been brought in yet. We have no time to waste on saving a small village. It would be best to just eliminate them before the Republic catches on to what we are doing." said Dooku. Tank glanced over to Grievous to see him boiling in rage._ So, general, you do have lingering emotions for these people… Dooku is pushing you to your limits, and you feel nothing but hatred towards him… And I, sure as hell, am not risking my life in some crazy Daikaiju war for Dooku's sake…_

"Tank?" said Dooku, forcefully, pulling Tank out of his thoughts.

"What? I'm sorry, I was daydreaming." he replied, weakly.

"Here is your next mission; I want you and the general to go to Dathomir, the home planet of the Night Sister clan. This is the place that we believe Asajj Ventress is hiding. We will proceed with eliminating these Daikaiju as soon as she is apprehended." Once he finished, the image of Dooku vanished. The general, however, pounded his mechanical fist into the projector, then stormed off. Tank stood motionless; thinking only one thing: _How do I use this as leverage?_

_-End chapter seven-_

_Here's something new! Voice actor list! It's the name of the OC first, then the actor, and then an example of roles that person has played as._

_Ark- Vic Mignogna (Edward Elric from Fullmetal alchemist.)_

_Thelena- Michelled Ruff (Rukia Kuchiki from Bleach)_

_Siddhartha Gatana- Elijah Wood (Spyro, Frodo in Lord of the rings, 9)_

_Tank Dinazra- Jason Marsden (Tak from Tak and the power of Juju)_

_Siren Dinazra- Grey Delisle (Mandy from Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy, Princess Azula from Avatar the last air bender, Sam Manson from Danny Phantom,_

_Oderoen- Liam O'Brien (Gaara from Naruto)_

_There are more OC that have not been introduced yet, so there will probably be more of these voice actor lists._


	8. The Nomads

Chapter eight: Siren

The hallway was full of commotion after the stunning events of last night. Sid, the Togruta, was running throughout the halls. He had a bandage wrapped around his horns from when the bounty hunter punched him out. He came upon a group of Jedi which he recognized as the half Zabrak, Lucas Grayne, the Twi'lek Pez'rito Cazliente, and Lucas' padawan, Uk-uk, who was an Ewok.

"Pez'rito!" yelled Sid. "You'll never guess where I was when those monsters attacked!"

"Sid, now's not the time." she said. Pez'rito had yellow skin, and wore very light armor, in fact most of her skin was showing. Pez'rito was a very clever woman, but she was a bit cold hearted; she liked to kick people who annoyed her in the shin.

"No, no no! I was actually at the bar where they were fighting." Said Sid.

"That's very cool, Sid. But right now we're waiting to see what all the masters are going to do about it." said Pez'rito.

"Sid, go find someone else to tell your stupid story to!" barked Lucas. Lucas Grayne was only half Zabrak, and he had a rare, navy blue skin pigment. Out of all the Jedi, He was the most mentally unstable. For one, he truly believed he was Darth Maul's clan brother, and he would always show extreme distrust of Master Windu, Jar Jar Binks, and also Chancellor Palpatine. On some days he would rant for hours on a man named Harrison, though no one ever figured out who this Harrison was. On top of that, he was also color-blind.

Sid gave up on talking with them, but found Anakin and Ahsoka following Obi-wan down the halls.

"Now, we're going into an emergency meeting! I want you both to stay here and not worry!" he ordered them.

"Master, I'll be fine. I'm not sure about Snips, though." said Anakin.

"Hey!" said Ahsoka as she elbowed him. Sid ran up to them, he could trust that Ahsoka wouldn't shut him out like Lucas.

"Guys! Hey guys! Wait till you hear this!" he yelled.

"What is it, Sid?" asked Anakin. Anakin had learned to tolerate Sid's irritating personality for the most part, but then again, he never really had conversations with the energetic Togruta.

"I was there when those Giant monsters attacked!" he shouted

"Really!" gasped Ahsoka.

"Yeah, yeah! I was totally there." Sid yelled, but soon all the padawans and knights gathered in a circle, to have a little mini-meeting of their own.

"I heard that the red dragon is still loose on Courescant!" shouted Thelena.

"yeah right!" snapped Lucas, "There's no way we'd let that thing get away!"

"Guys!" yelled Sid, but he was ignored.

"Hey, everyone on the street says that there were more on Kalee!" shouted Pez'rito.

"Kalee?" asked Barriss Offee, who had made her way to the front of the crowd.

"Yeah, along with the Invisible Hand!"

"That's Grievous's ship!" announced Anakin.

"Guys, I was there!" Sid shouted over all of the voices. Ark turned from the crowd to face him.

"Sid, you were unconscious, we had to recover your body from that bar!" Most of the crowd started to giggle, and Lucas yelled at him:

"Ha! Sid, you're so dumb! You got your ass kicked!" he was about to say more, but got kicked by Pez'rito as punishment. Sid silently slipped out of the building to take a break from them. Just then, he was tripped by something small and furry; it was Uk-uk!

"Why'd you do that!" demanded Sid.

"My master told me to!" she yelled before running back to Lucas. Sid went over to the site of the incident. The bounty hunter was good as gone, and now he had been humiliated. Just then, out of the shadows, a hand shot out and pulled him into an alleyway! Sid didn't panic, but instead looked at who had pulled him in. It was the girl from the bar! The one with black hair in the pigtails.

"You saw me!" she said in an intimidating voice.

"What?" Sid yelped. "Yeah I did, what do you mean?"

"Look, did you see my true form or not?" she yelled. Sid remembered being punched out, and decided to confess it to her.

"I didn't see you! I was unconscious." he admitted.

"Good, you can go now." she said while releasing him, then she walked away as if nothing had happened, but Sid quickly ran to obstruct her path.

"Who are you? Do you have something to do with last night?" he asked her.

"Get out of my way!" she ordered him.

"Not until I find out what's happening! I'll report you to the Jedi council!" he threatened.

"Fine, it seems I have no other choice, but you have to swear not to tell anyone!" she said. "I can tell by that light saber that you're a Jedi, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Sid asked.

"This galaxy is in danger." she said in a serious overtone. "and I doubt that the Jedi can handle this."

"What can't they handle? What's wrong?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"An infestation of Daikaiju… Giant Monsters." she informed him.

"What? I need to know all of this from the top! And- and who are you anyway?" Sid demanded.

"Oh, me? I'm Siren Dinazra! I'm the Red monster from last night!" she proudly announced.

"What!" Sid shouted. "Why did you-"

"So I could defend myself!" she answered before he even finished his question. "If I hadn't been here, that Giant Condor would have wiped out most of the district!"

"Wait, could you explain this from the beginning?" asked Sid. "I want to know!"

"Alright" snapped Siren. "It all began on this little, lonely planet called earth. Now, Earth has a surprising ability to attract these Daikaiju. Me and my twin brother were on there for a good amount of time, but we began to notice that some of the Daikaiju had vanished. We didn't want to end up like them, so we took off to see what was happening to them."

"How'd you get here, then?" Sid asked her.

"We used our old ship, and traveled to an outer rim planet where smugglers frequently visit. My brother and I went on separate ships, but we kept communicators. That didn't go too well." she said as she pulled out a smashed up communicator from her pocket. "Now I can't find him, and Daikaiju are still continuing to show up." Sid took a moment to process all of this information, then he faced her once again and asked:

"What are you?"

"I am a rare species of Daikaiju, an Oorian. Not long ago we were created in a distant galaxy; we were made from genes of other Daikaiju, and some of other species, like dinosaurs, but you don't know what those are." she stated. Sid was about to ask her something else, but she went on anyway. "Unfortunately, our creators had little control over the first Oorians, and they escaped; now most of my species is Nomadic, and we travel in disguises, like this body you see here."

"So if you wanted to you could turn into a Togruta like me." said Sid.

"Yes, but it would take about a year for me to learn to generate that body." She replied. "Alright, any more questions? No? Good. Listen, you can't tell anyone about my existence until we know what exactly is going on, got it?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said confusedly.

"Good, because if there's even one slip up" she began, "-and All hell will break loose."

-End chapter eight-


	9. The Glory

Darth Alterner rolled around in his bed next to his Twi'lek wife. Alterner was a rare Sith pureblood, and a master of the dark side of the force. Recently, he'd been living out of sight with his wife on his lonely little ship orbiting Geonosis. She was the first to get up and urged Alterner to do the same, but the Sith refused to wake. As soon as she left the room, one of his protocol droids entered the room.

"Master Alterner, you have a visitor." it said. Alterner roused himself to yell at the meddlesome droid.

"Tell them to get the fuck away from here, got it!"

"They person said that you'd say that, so he told me to tell you: 'Kiss my fucking ass'." the droid said in embarrassment.

"That could only be Oderoen…" grumbled Alterner, as he got out of bed and put on a robe. "I guess I better deal with him myself…" Suddenly, Oderoen burst into the room, uninvited.

"Hello, Darth, my old friend!" he said.

"What the hell do you want here?" Alterner asked while yawning.

"You'll never believe what's going on in the core systems… and boy, do I see a profit there!" Oderoen stated.

"What?"

"Well, it seems that the galaxy is being over-run by giant monsters! "Daikaiju" as the Separatists call them. These big monsters are incredibly resistant to any weapon used against them, and are capable of laying entire cities to waste! Now the way I see it; some rich guy would pay a whole lotta credits for his own giant monster trophy!" Oderoen stated it proudly, and waited for his friend's response.

"Oderoen…" Alterner said slowly "I thought I told you never to show up here drunk again."

"I'm not drunk! Listen to any Republic OR Separatist broadcast, Giant monsters is all they talk about!" retaliated Oderoen. Alterner took his advice and tuned to the nearest holographic channel, one from the Separatists. The image of a Zygerrian woman appeared on the screen.

"Apart from the recent switch in head assassins, we bring you news on the state of the new "Daikaiju warfare strategy. While it remains unknown what monsters the republic has subdued…" Alterner shut down the device, and said to Oderoen.

"I can't believe it; you're not drunk!"

"Yes, now will you help me bring down one of these bastards?" interrogated Oderoen.

"How the fuck are you gonna take down one of those things by yourself; you even said that the armies couldn't even do it!" protested Alterner. Oderoen laughed a bit.

"I have different weapons… to put it simple. I'll give you the details if you join me."

"Fine, where do you wanna go first?" asked Alterner.

"Geonosis… I hear the weather's perfect for Daikaiju hunting!" said Oderoen with a smirk.

"Sounds like a plan, what are we gonna do when we get down there? Look around for giant monsters?" Alterner said jokingly.

"Heh… These things aren't as hard to find as you think… They leave a pretty big trail…" Oderoen replied, walking over to the window and peering down onto Geonosis…

-end chapter 11-


	10. The Golden Dragon

Ch. 12: King Ghidorah

It greatly shocked the Republic that CIS forces had gathered on the republic-controlled planet of Naboo. Shaak Ti was headed there with a fleet full of reinforcements for the troops already on Naboo. On the ship with her were some Jedi knights who had come to assist her on Naboo. Siddhartha Ganata, Lucas Grayne, and Aayla Secura. Master Ti thought a bit on why the CIS would strike on Naboo, but was interrupted by Sid.

"Master, I can't find my lightsaber!" he shouted in a worried overtone.

"You lost your lightsaber?!" she said in alarm. "How did you lose it, you are supposed to hold onto it with your life."

"I-I, uh…" he muttered. A long time ago when Sid was a padawan, master Ti had hoped that the young Togruta live up to his peoples expectations, but…. Well, now she had hoped Ahsoka wouldn't end up the same. "Look, don't worry, I'll find it, even if I have to search the entire ship!" he promised.

"You'll have to search the entire ship regardless!" she shouted at him as he left the room. She mentally wished him luck and then went back to watching over the ship. Aayla and Lucas were both standing around over the ships computers, when Lucas yelled out:

"General, there's a massive object coming toward us!"

"What does the scanner say?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Uh… It's… Wha- Organic!? He said in utter shock.

"How can an organic creature of that size survive in space?!" gasped Aayla.

"Let's not try and confront it! Prepare for light speed!" ordered Shaak Ti.

"But we gotta see what it is!" interjected Lucas.

"No- that'd be too dan-" she began before a huge shock wave hit the cabin. The huge creature in space had attacked! It was a massive, three headed dragon with big golden wings and a golden body! From it's heads shot lightning bolts which grazed the ship! Everyone in the room got ready to brace for impact when suddenly the creature turned it's sights on the other ships in the fleet! It absorbed energy into it's three mouths and shot more lightning at the ship, instantly blowing it apart!

"Prepare the jump for light speed! I want us our of here; NOW!" Shaak Ti ordered, as the crew members began prepping the ship for light speed! Suddenly the massive beast turned to them, three heads held up about to strike! Lucas rushed to the front of the deck and stared right at the monster! Then all became quiet as the ship went into light speed, saving it from the creature's wrath.

"What… the hell… was that?" gasped Lucas.

"Could it have been one of those giant monsters that are popping up around the galaxy?" suggested Aayla.

"Either way, we must be prepared for another attack…" said Shaak Ti while staring out into space.

Sid was deep inside the ship's engine after the attack had occurred. He had been thrown to the ground, and the wound on his montral had re-opened. He got up once he thought they were out of danger, and proceeded to the main engine, where Siren was ducking under in cowardice.

"You okay?" he asked upon seeing her.

"Hell no!" she barked "This is why I freaking hate space travel! Shit like this always happens!"

"Take it easy! It's okay now!" retorted Sid "You can come out of the engine, now."

"No! If I sustain a heavy enough injury; I'll transform into my Oorian self, and on a spaceship, that means death by implosion, or some crap like that!" she protested.

"If that's the case, then you're just as bad off without the engine to hide under." Sid remarked.

"Under here I'm safer from metal that could cut my head off, or something. If this thing collapses, I could easily hold it up with my whip tendons."

"What're those?" asked Sid.

"The strips of whip-like tendons that make up the avatar body. They can be effectively used as weapons that can pretty much cut through all kinds of shit." she said.

"Wow, it must be pretty cool to be an Oorian." stated Sid in admiration.

"It's not… We have a great deal of weaknesses, plus we cannot simulate "real" emotions other than fear, so our lives are spent hiding in constant distrust and paranoia. But that's not important right now; I have a hypothesis I want to share with you."

"What kind of Hypothesis?" asked Sid.

"I've been here a while, and I've begun to see that there are two all powerful forces at play. Daikaiju energy and the Force." she stated, trying to sound sophisticated.

"Yeah, and the hypothesis?" inquired Sid.

"I'm beginning to think that these two might have sort of a negating effect on each other."

"Why do you say that?" asked Sid.

"I remember this one instance when I was last in this galaxy over ten years ago." she began " I was involved in some crime that occurred in a Republic controlled planet, a crime which I was completely innocent of, I assure you." she protested to shake off Sid's suspicion. "Me and my twin brother were being tracked by a Jedi knight who seemed bent on our persecution; back then we were disguised as Twi'leks."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, before we made our grand escape on a cargo vessel, this knight finally catches up to us. While my brother gets away, I'm left to deal with the pesky Jedi. Just then; he attempts to throw me off with the force, and when he threw out his hand, nothing happened. I took that opportunity to strike him down with a whip, but then something even stranger happened. The whip was on a direct course to his heart, but it seemed to deflect itself, and hit the ground instead!"

"So…" began Sid "If I try to force push you, or something… Nothing will happen? Sounds like you're making this up."

"Sid, now is not the time to be skeptical!" she snapped.

"You really think that this is true?" Sid protested.

"If you have doubts, then maybe I'll test it out!" she barked as her hand shot out towards Sid! From her finger shot out one strand of whip headed straight for Sid's forehead! Before Sid could even flinch, the whip was deflected to the floor! Sid lunged backward, and fell onto one of the engine's parts. Siren folded her arms, and stared at Sid.

"I cannot alter the path of the projectile, so swiftly like that. Oh, and thanks for being my test guinea pig." Siren said before walking over to the engine again.

"Why did you do that?!" Sid shouted after regaining his breath., "You coulda killed me!" Siren sat down, and folded her arms.

"I'm sorry Sid." she said rather sarcastically "but now we know that we're equals!"

"Us? Equals?"

"Yes, sir. I can't hurt you using my powers, and you can't hurt me using the force." she explained "However, there is only one thing that we can use to inflict wounds on each other. This!" she said as she pulled a lightsaber out of her jacket pocket; Sid's lightsaber!

"Where did you get that?!" exclaimed Sid.

"I nicked it off you just after we got onboard. I wanted to use it, so I could get the feel of one. Here." she tossed Sid his lightsaber, which he clumsily caught.

"Don't know what you'd need this for, but I don't wanna ask anymore." said Sid "Hey," he began while pulling a small package out of his pocket. "Before we go on missions, I usually pack some food with me, and I really haven't seen you eat since I met you."

"Oh, I see. Some frozen food and romantic atmosphere provided by the candle that is the engine." Siren said Sarcastically (More alliteration!).

"Get, real! I just thought that you'd need some food after a while." Sid retorted.

"Very well, let me see it." she said, snatching the food from Sid. The two of them remained in the engine room for the rest of the voyage, awaiting the moment that the ship would land, and they would be deployed in the midst of combat.

-End ch 10-


	11. The King vs The Confederacy

Ch. 11: Gojira's decision

Lucas Grayne stood along the battle lines awaiting orders. He sat down on a rock and watched the battalions of clone troopers get themselves in their positions. He leaned back against a tree. He always liked Naboo for some reason, except for when there were massive waves of droids laying waste to it. He tilted his head to the side to see his padawan, Uk-uk, running toward him frantically. She was followed by Siddhartha Gatana, the Togruta.

"Lookie here, grand master Lucas, I found this one trying to escape!" she cried. Sid rolled his eyes.

"I was not escaping! Really I was just looking for…uh…." mumbled Sid.

"Enough of you two. Go away before you get shot!" ordered Lucas. Uk- uk marched back into the woods, followed by Sid. Lucas reclined once more against the tree, only to be interrupted by gunfire coming out of the woods! The droids were launching their attack! Lucas leapt up off the rock and activated his dark saber, and then he jumped into the crowd of clone troopers heading to the front lines.

"Have Sid and Uk-uk back here immediatl-" Lucas was interrupted by a grenade detonated nearby that sent his troops and himself flying! He landed back on the ground and was helped up by small, furry hands.

"Uk-uk?" he groaned "Where the fuck did you come from?" Suddenly he saw two white horns in the dust, not small enough to be Ahsoka's, and not big enough to be Shaak Ti's.

"Sid, get your ass over here!" shouted Lucas while yanking up Sid's body from the rubble. Sid then said in a panicky voice:

"I have to leave! I gotta find-!"

"Forget it! We're gonna storm the enemy lines! Are you with me?!" Lucas yelled as Uk-uk extended her saber. "CHARGE!" he yelled as he and his padawan ran into the fray! Lucas cut down several droids without getting hit, though Uk-uk was not so lucky. She had gotten shot in the arm as soon as she ran out. However, to her advantage, she rolled behind a rock for safety.

Sid was encountering much more difficulty finding Siren and making sure that she wasn't causing any trouble. He had just barely escaped Lucas' battle plans, and was currently making his way through the foliage of Naboo, when suddenly- BOOM! A thunderous noise exploded from the front lines followed by another one! Sid ducked into a hollowed out tree for cover! Then came another huge thud, and then another! They were footsteps!

Godzilla stood above the two armies, watching the tiny flashing lights coming from both sides. He swung his mighty head up and roared into the sky! Suddenly from the ground came two gigantic lasers from the Separatist side! They hit Godzilla straight in the face, but when the smoke cleared he came out without a scratch! He roared once more, and a strange blue energy glowed from his mouth, and his spines lit up blue as well! He shot a beam of pure radiation on the droid army, taking out the lasers that had harmed him! The Republic caught on and started to attack the CIS along with Godzilla! He blasted more and more of the CIS tanks, until the CIS army was in full retreat!

On the ground the battalions of clones were cheering! Lucas Grayne was the worst of them all. He was full out screaming at the retreating droids, while Uk-uk was being carried away on a stretcher. Sid, on the other hand, was coming out of his tree hole, shaking and crouching low to the ground. He heard footsteps behind him, then felt his montrals being lifted up with force! He turned his head up to see what it was.

"Siren?!" he gasped "Where've you been? I said just stay on the ship!"

"Damn, Sid, I told you I hated space ships! You didn't really think I'd listen when you said that? What if Godzilla had crushed the ship, I'd be screwed!" she yelled.

"I didn't think of it that way…" Sid Grumbled "So what do we do now…"

"I've been thinking." said Siren "It's about time I joined the Republic as an ally."

"What?!" gasped Sid "I thought you wanted to stay hidden in the shadows!"

"I changed my mind, sorta. Y'see…We've got a big war coming, and I figured I'd better have a good ally." She stated " I'm sure they'll be glad to gain a daikaiju ally, Y'know? Even though Godzilla helped them in this one instance, I doubt he'd ally himself to any army."

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" asked Sid "I don't think they'd look to kindly on your incident on Courescant?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was saving all their asses!" She barked "Let's go to the command post!" With that she grabbed Sid's collar and started running towards the command post. As soon as they neared the tower, Siren stopped in her tracks.

"C'mon, Siren!" Sid yelled to her.

"Godzilla is approaching." she informed him. Sid stood confused, looking for any sign of the great beast. Sid heard those giant footsteps once more, only they were getting louder and louder.

"We have to lure it away from the command post!" Sid yelled, panicked. "Siren, there must be something we can do!"

"I can think of something that I can do, but not you!" she replied bitterly.

"C'mon, tell me?" he pleaded.

"I could use my daikaiju aura to distract him. He'd be more interested in another daikaiju than a stupid building, but it certainly has it's risks." she said regretfully.

"Please, Siren!" begged Sid.

"No, I can't risk myself like that!" she cried.

"B-but, it'd be a good chance to… uh…"

"Spit it out, Sid!" she barked.

"If you stop Godzilla from destroying the command tower, the republic might forgive you for what happened on Corescant!… Even though you didn't do anything wrong." he added, seeing her scowling.

"Fine, but you better be right. Now go to the command tower and tell them not to do anything until I return; do you think you can do that?" she ordered.

"Probably not; I'm pretty low ranked considering there's a lot of Jedi masters in there." he said. Siren merely sighed, and then turned away from him. Sid ran off to the command tower, while Siren began to transform! Once again, the form of the giant, red dragon shot up where she once stood! As soon as she was fully transformed, she morphed the spines on her back into giant dragonfly wings and lifted herself into the air.

Godzilla was instantly alerted to her presence, and turned away from the command tower to look at his new foe. Siren flew up close, and circled around, like a mosquito fluttering around a person. Godzilla found it pestering, and followed her when she hovered away from the tower. Since they were on Naboo, there were plenty of lakes surrounding the area where the two daikaiju could go. Siren chose the biggest lake that stretched into the horizon. Her wings shrunk back into her body; then she dove into the lake. Godzilla eagerly followed.

Sid was still watching from the shore of the lake, anxious about what would happen to Siren. They had remained submerged for a couple of minutes now, and Sid was still watching the lake, by now there was no trace of them. Though he figured it'd be a while before she led him farthest away. After a few more minutes he saw a giant red figure flying towards them in the distance. _Great, she's not dead! he thought happily. Then he realized he forgot something very important… He never warned the command tower not to shoot at her! Reluctantly, Sid charged onward to the command tower as if his life depended on it!_

_-Ch. 11 end-_


	12. The Amiable

-Ch 12-

Even though the command tower had ceased to be under attack; Captain Rex and his troops weren't any less cautious than before, especially since that red monster had just re-appeared. He was contemplating going up to the top of the tower where commander Skywalker and Ahsoka were located presently, but decided not to abandon his position without orders to do so. Suddenly, from the brush, came the screams of a young man! Rex shifted his head, and saw none other than Siddhartha Gatana rushing toward him! Sid must've not been paying attention, because as soon as he got to where Rex was, he plowed right into him; sending both of them to the floor!

"Commander Gatana!" Rex gasped as he lifted himself up. Sid scurried up faster than he did, and yelled:

"Did they shoot her?! Did they shoot her?!" He started running again, and headed toward the nearest stairwell!

"What's wrong with Gatana?" asked one of the clones. Rex shrugged.

"We better follow him, and make sure he's not having a mental breakdown." he said as he led the troops up the stairway that Sid had ran up.

Sid was still on his mission to protect his new friend. He'd let Ra'in die already, but not Siren too! He continued up the stairs; falling down as he reached the top! Someone ran to his side frantically and helped him up. It was Ahsoka Tano!

"Sid? What're you doing?" she asked. Sid was panting heavily, and tried to tell her about Siren being in danger, but all that came out of his mouth was a big, giant gasp!

"What, Sid?" she asked, unable to comprehend his speech "Hey, Master, there's something wrong with Sid!" Anakin, who was standing in the corner; ran to Ahsoka's side. Sid made no attempt to speak to them, but continued onto the command tower, with Ahsoka, Anakin, Rex, and his troops on his tail.

He burst into the central room yelling:

"STOP! DON'T SHOOT HER!" Everyone in the room shifted their attention from Siren, to him. He collapsed on the floor after running all the way from the forest to the top of the command tower. Shaak Ti was first to get up and lift Sid from the ground, only to have him fall over again.

"Siddhartha, no one was about to give the order to fire!" she informed him. Ahsoka, Anakin, and the clones soon filed into the room; both Ahsoka and Rex lifted Sid to his feet once more.

"She's not going to hurt us! She's only been trying to help us! Even on Corescant; she was trying to help us!" Sid pleaded.

"She?" murmured Shaak Ti "You are familiar with this creature, Siddhartha?"

"Yes… She means us no harm, though! She wants to help us for… the up and coming war!" Sid gasped.

"Sid?" questioned Ahsoka "What are you talking about? We're already in a war, aren't we?"

"Maybe he is having a mental breakdown." suggested Rex.

Shaak Ti was about to question Sid once more, but stopped as she heard the voice of Anakin saying:

"Hey, it's gone! That monster's gone!"

"She!" corrected Sid.

Shaak Ti turned around to find that the monster had indeed vanished, but now there was something else that worried her! Someone was climbing through the open window of the tower! It was a girl with long, black hair and pointed ears! She had what looked like a cloak wrapped around her body, for she lacked her usual black sweat suit.

"Siren!" Sid cried in joy, like a pet excited to see its master.

"Who are you?" asked Shaak Ti.

"I'm Siren Dinazra!" she replied "Didn't Sid tell you who I was already?"

"No, he's only just arrived!" said Shaak Ti. Siren looked at Sid, and rolled her eyes.

"I told them that you're here as an ally!" retorted Sid.

"Just who exactly are you?" asked Shaak Ti once again.

"I'm a Daikaiju, and my name is Siren Dinazra. I've come to help you." Siren replied. "I'm sure you all want to know what a 'Daikaiju' is. To put it simply: they're giant monsters."

"Like… the Zillo beast?" suggested Ahsoka.

"I have no idea what that is, but if it's over 200 feet tall, then yes!" Ahsoka stared up, confused, because she had no idea of the concept of using 'feet' as a system of measurement.

"These things are very hard to kill, and as you have probably noticed, there haven't been many in this galaxy until now." Everyone's eyes were on Siren; focused on whatever she was about to say. "Something out there is probably moving them into this galaxy for a malicious purpose! But for right now, I understand that your enemy, the Separatists, may have control over some of these powerful beings!" That set the whole room into a panicked mood, but all became quiet once Siren began talking again.

"Godzilla is the most powerful out of all Daikaiju I know; he was the one who attacked the Separatist army earlier today. However, he cares very little for your skirmishes, and would have destroyed the command tower if I hadn't have lured him away."

"What makes you think we should trust you?" interrogated Shaak Ti.

"Hmmm. If I were uninterested in the Republic, I would have just helped Godzilla turn this tower into rubble. We'd better hurry if you don't want the other two to do the same." The whole room seemed to be in alarm at her last remark.

"Other two? There are more here?"

"Yes, two. One of them is giving off an enormous aura, you'd better hurry. I assure you, I'm not lying."

"Hmm, I'm going to send a reconnaissance squad to wherever you say these monsters are" Said Shaak Ti "We'll see if you're sincere. You'll have to stay under close watch by the Republic now that you've made yourself known, you are aware of that, right?"

"I understand." She said in a mildly apathetic voice.

Just then, Lucas Grayne burst into the room, holding a black uniform.

"I found these strange-looking clothes laying around near the command tower, I think they're some sort of-"

"My sweat-suit!" chirped Siren, as she snatched her garment from Grayne's hands. She held the item in her free arm, as her other arm was holding up the cloak.

"Skywalker."

"Yes, master?"

Take with you Gatana and Grayne for assistance. Captain Rex will aid you as well. She will be brought back to Corescant under tight surveillance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master" they answered simultaneously. With that they headed down the hall to the hanger area. Sid held his head in embarrassment for the incident, but also in sadness. This may well be the last time he sees his new friend. And though he dare admit it, his replacement for Ra'in.

-End CH. 12-


	13. The Proof

Chapter 13

The ground began to quake, and soils churned! Vine-like tentacles poured out of freshly emerged crevices in the ground, and from them emerged an even greater bulb, covered in tough vines. It lifted its head up, revealing its dinosaur like physique, and an overabundance of jagged teeth. More vines began to emerge, and thus appeared Biollante.

Meanwhile in the lake nearby, another creature emerged, violently snapping its jaws to express distress and shock. Its red amphibious skin shone in Naboo's sun along with the sail-like fins that adourned its back. Titanosaurus stepped out of the lake and charged at the nearby Biollante. He violently gnashed his teeth at the new kaiju that had emerged in his vicinity. Her tentacles engulfed the smaller monster with ease, though he proved to be tougher than he appeared. He clawed at her, and in the process slashed many of her tentacles. However, his biting and tearing only left small wounds on the monster that would slowly crush the life out of him.

It was a perfect time for the transport to land on the hill above the two clashing titans. Gatana was the first out, Lucas and Anakin followed suit.

"Well, looks like she wasn't lying." muttered Anakin. "But I can't help but feel that she's somehow not trustworthy." Lucas then leaned into whisper in Sid's ear.

"Like he's the one to talk." he uttered in sarcasm.

"What do you have against her?" asked Sid. "She hasn't done anything bad!"

" She hasn't even been around for five minutes, and she expects us to embrace her like a queen; how long have YOU even known her?" Anakin asked.

"A couple of days…" Sid admitted.

"WELP!" cried Lucas "I think our job here is good as done; let's get the hell outta here before those things kill us."

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison, save Gatana. Rex opened up the door to the transport, and led the Jedi inside. The craft took off from the ground, and rose into the air, when suddenly a giant figure emerged from behind the cliff! The ship swerved and rolled, but narrowly avoided being knocked down by the daikaiju! It was Godzilla, once again!

Godzilla marched up right beside the two already fighting monsters, and joined in, firing an atomic beam into Biollante's head! The attack did a good amount of damage, but only served to make her angrier! She knocked Titanosaurus aside, and shot her tentacles at Godzilla!

Godzilla caught them in his hand, and once he had them pinned, he held onto them tight, and pulled them right out! As Biollante screamed in pain, Godzilla shot another beam right into the center of her eyes, which killed her instantly! Titanosaurus looked towards Godzilla, but eventually turned his head around, and slowly walked back into one of Naboo's lakes. Godzilla stayed behind, and shot another beam at Biollante, making sure that she was truly dead.

End chapter 13

New caste List!

Siddhartha Gatana- Elijah Wood

Oderoen- Steve Blum

Tank- Jason Marsden

Thelena- Michelle Ruffe

Ark- Vic Mignogna

Siren- Grey Delisle

Alterner- Liam Neeson

Lucas Grayne- Daniel Tosh

Pezrito Cazliente- Fergi

Uk-Uk- kristen Stewart


	14. The Terrorists

This is when the story starts to follow along with the Star wars Clone wars canon, though I figure it will eventually run amok again, just like always, I don't own Star wars NOR Godzilla. If I did I would be bathing in a bath tub made of solid gold; not here.

Chapter: 14

Tank was getting very used to his new job on the Invisible hand, being Dooku's "assassin" was turning out to be fun mostly because they hadn't gone anywhere yet. At then moment, however, he was a maid. He was standing on a stool wiping clean a machine with a rag, his whip like tentacles were holding more rags, cleaners, and mops. The deal was that Grievous would give him one of his many lightsabers if he cleaned that whole part of the ship, Tank just couldn't wait for Dooku to provide him with a normal red one, and besides he wanted green. Tank was more than willing to work, after all he'd rather be cleaning than staring in to space for hours upon hours. Suddenly, the loud speaker came on. The General's electronic voice sounded throughout the halls:

"We are preparing to assault the planet of Dathomir! Boy! Head up to the bridge and prepare for attack!" Tank sighed, at least he'd be off the ship, plus being called in for battle made him feel less useless. He abandoned his supplies in the hallway, and proceeded to the bridge.

-Surface of Dathomir; 15 min. later-

They had by now started to assault the forest where the Nightsister clan was based, it was a dark, red place with oddly shaped rocks, and the sky looked blood red. Already the droids had started firing at the mysterious warriors in the forest. The General's steel claws stomped onto the ground, followed by Tank's old, black shoes. The boy juggled his new lightsaber in his hands, admiring the weapon.

"You do realize that you'll have to give that back since you never finished cleaning!" The General snapped. "The only reason you have that is because if you're going to be posing as the new assassin, you might as well use a decent weapon!"

"What color is it?" Asked Tank.

"Does it matter?" barked Grievous. "Green!" They both looked into the battle, there was a group of figures making their way towards them in the shadows. They figured that the entire clan was on the offensive. It'd be easy to kill them all since they didn't have an army. However, they were only there for Ventress or Talzin. The night sister warriors began their assault on the droid army, wielding their bows, but one of them had two red lightsabers! "There's that bitch!" roared Grievous. From the center of the battle field, Asajj Ventress jumped out and attacked the General!

"You again! Let's see what you've got, you big coward!" She yelled at him, swinging her lightsabers at him. The battle was fierce, Grievous parried her attacks with all four of his lightsabers, but the former assassin's attacks were fast and brutal! Flashes of red, blue, and green whipped around them, as Tank stood uselessly to the side, observing them when suddenly something jumped on his back and bit into his shoulder! He quickly let loose his Oorian whips, which quickly sliced up whatever had jumped on him. He turned his head down to face the shreaded creature.

"A zombie?!" He gasped is shock. The thing he just cut up looked like one of the night clan warriors he saw, but it was decayed and mangled, like one of those zombie creatures he heard of on Earth! Grievous was able to use his strength to overpower Ventress easily, but soon the army of the dead was upon him too! He fought off the corpses, but Ventress was about to strike again! Luckily, Tank was there with his lightsaber activated, and he was able to block her attack, and then kick her in the gut! He was ready to fight by Grievous, however his commlink started vibrating in his jacket pocket. The image of a sickened Dooku appeared with small bumps across his face, like acne.

"Tank?!" he croaked.

"Dooku, is that you? You're all broken out with zits? What's wrong?" he said.

"Quickly! You must find and DESTROY mother Talzin!" Dooku ordered.

"Why? Who is that?" he questioned.

"She's trying to kill me! Mother Talzin is the head of the night sister clan! She's in a cave not far from here!" he gasped.

"Ah, she made you break out, so now I gotta kill her, Gotcha!" He through the device to the ground without deactivating it, and charged into the fray!

Talzin plunged the figure of Dooku further into the basin of green liquid, when all of a sudden, from the entrance many black, sheet-like whips shot into the room and dug themselves into the walls. She turned in shock to see the elder, -, being pinned to the wall! A medium sized boy walked in calmly, and plunged a lightsaber into her abdomen; the old woman fell with a thud to the floor. Talzin fled while she had the chance, and Tank's whips sliced through the basin, freeing the figure of Dooku. He picked up the figure, and muttered: "Mission accomplished." to himself.

Grievous led his platoon of droids through the forest ruins, searching for any signs of escapees, and of Ventress. The general had just arrived at the mouth of the cave, and shouted into it:

"Any survivors must show themselves now, or else this cave gets blown up! Come out of there, and maybe I will show mercy on you!" There was no response, the General was about to signal the droids to bomb the cave when Tank's voice came out of the darkness.

" I think being down here is making me sick!" he exclaimed. "I feel so nauseous…" he muttered as he emerged from the cave. The general rolled his eyes and lowered his hand.

"You little…I don't care! Either you join the hunt for Ventress, or I'll leave you here and tell Dooku that another monster got you!" roared the General. "and by the way, I want that lightsaber back as soon as we board the ship!" Tank un-clipped the lightsaber, and tossed it over to the General.

"You can have it back now!" he shouted as Grievous caught the lightsaber. I got a bad feeling about this place! We should forget Ventress and leave!" Apparently; his words had no effect on the cyborg general, for he was already heading off.

As soon as the party left, Tank went in another direction. He thought that if he found and killed Ventress, then Grievous would maybe give him the lightsaber instead of just lending it to him. The one thing that bothered him was this stupid stomach ache. Being an Oorian meant few medical complaints aside from genetic disorders and bone problems, but this ailment was unusually persistent. The farther away from the ship he got, the worse it became, until finally a headache started on top of it. For once, he was getting scared, and that feeling became all the greater when his daikaiju aura sent shivers up his spine.

"There it is, men!" came a woman's voice from far away. "There's the aura I feel." Out of the forest emerged a group of men in space suits. They all wore gray clothes and visors. In the center was an older woman with black hair held in a bun. Black hair, on top of turquoise eyes, and pointed ears, and a tremendous monster aura; another Oorian…

"Oh… It's only a kid… An Oorian kid?!" she gasped with a small hint of shock "What's he doing all the way out here?" she said, turning to the space men "Well, I think the best course of action would be to go ahead and drop her off here. Never mind that kid." she turned to him. "Sorry, kiddo, can't have you runnin' around. You might mess up some stuff, darlin'!" With that she and her men beamed back up to their ship overhead. Tank realized that it was a Xalien ship! He ran back towards the invisible hand, when suddenly a giant shadow flew overhead! The figure of a huge dragonfly was gliding toward the ship! _Megaguirus!_ thought Tank as he began to transform into his daikaiju form.

Megaguirus stopped and faced the new monster who seemed to appear out of nowhere; she screeched at him in anger. Tank launched his whips at her, but she dodged them with her extreme speed, and then hit him with her pincer! He recoiled and shot at her with a green energy beam which she also dodged, it was apparent that none of his attacks were working.

He morphed his spines into wings and flew after her, they followed each other trying to attack. She finally caught him from behind and stabbed him in the back! His wings morphed into whips again and shot at her, but she dodged! Tank could feel poison entering his body. As he hit the ground Megaguirus seized his arms in her claws! She lifted the squirming Oorian up into the air, and sunk her stinger into his gut! He yelped in pain and wiggled even more, but she was suddenly blasted by fire from the Invisible hand! While she screeched in pain, He took the opportunity to use his wings again and drag her to the ground!

Once he had her pinned down, he blasted her with his green energy beam which fried her instantly. He continued to blast her until the poison started to affect him, making him pass out. His knees buckled and his body hit the ground with a thunder. All became black.

-end ch. 14-

AN: Now it seems that the antagonists of the story have finally shown their faces!


	15. The Hostage

Ch 14: the Hostage

Thelena removed her hood and stared out into the Geonosian landscape. Nothing. Just a vast expanse of nothing waiting to be explored by her and Ark. While everyone else got to remain on Corescant and moniter this new monster lady, she and her friend were here looking for a murderer: A Zabrak with multiple cybernetic parts and another one, who went unidentified. They had stolen provisions from a mechanic shop and an armory, one shopkeeper was unlucky enough to end up dead; his flesh severed with a lightsaber.

Even though the last bit unsettled her, she was confident that she could bring them to justice. The first target was an unidentified ship that appeared shortly before the murders.

"What do you think?" Thelena asked Ark.

"It's the right coordinates, isn't it? We'll need to get inside, and talk to them." He answered. The ship was an especially nasty looking one, it looked like it was made in the outer rim. Ark and Thelena approached the door and knocked; Mako answered. She appeared to be in disgust at something, but upon realizing that she was in the presence of two Jedi, her anxiety rose.

"Oh, hello. You two are?..." She asked.

"Um, we're here to see about the owner of this ship." Thelena said nervously.

"Oh, I'll see if he's in. Oderoen! We have two Jedi here, by the looks of them!" she yelled. Oder appeared around the corner.

"Bring 'em in! I'm sure I haven't gotten into any REAL trouble recently." He joked. Thelena walked in, followed by Ark. The door suddenly slammed shut, and a lightsaber ignited! Before either could react, a red blade stabbed ark in the shoulder! Thelena felt a sharp blow to her neck, and then blacked out!

-three hours later-

Thelena awoke with a pain in her neck. She could sense the Dark side in the room; it was practically choking her. Alterner stood in front of her.

"Well, now that you're awake, I suppose I should apologize for my friend's actions. You see, he doesn't like being intruded on in an intense situation. Even by little Jedi girls; I'm afraid he's to brutal for that."

"You! Where's Ark! You think you can keep a Jedi hostage?!" Thelena burst out.

"Let's see.. An experienced Sith warrior and a well-renowned Bounty hunter against two freshly knighted Jedi teenagers. Now, I don't mean to discourage you, but the odds aren't in your favor!" he laughed.

"Just what exactly are you doing here?!" she demanded.

"Well, kiddy, I s'pose it couldn't hurt to tell a Jedi who's not gonna be around for much longer." Thelena's heart sank._ Oh no…._ she thought, as she was faced with her fate.

"Y'see" he said as he went to the back of the room to reveal several small canisters. "These here are our 'modified' poison gas tanks. They were specially modified to be able to bring down the strongest of life forms… Republic doesn't use 'em; they do too much to the locals. I happen across these, and mix 'em with a few more 'ingredients', now I figure they can take on one of those big guys." He explained.

"You mean the Daikaiju? Why!?" Thelena asked.

"Apparantly: For the glory!"

-End chapter 14-


	16. The Deciding Factor

Chapter 16

Tank awoke on board the Invisible hand once more. This time, he was clothed in a prison outfit; he figured that it had something to do with the medical droid in the corner. He got up and stretched as his memory began to return to him. He had found an Oorian woman along with a group of Xaliens, and that was a very bad sign. Maybe these were the people who were tampering with the daikaiju, after all, they had Megaguirus! However, Tank's first task was to locate the general, and contact Dooku. Though he was sure that Dooku wouldn't be concerned with his newest venture.

Tank opened the door, and left the prison cell. He ran the rest of the was to the main bridge. Along the way, he ran into the two people he needed to see most: Grievous and Dooku.

"There you are, boy." Stated Dooku "We were just on our way to see you."

"Dooku, I found them!" Tank exclaimed.

"Found who?" inquired Dooku.

"He found a giant bug, that's all!" snapped the General.

"but, did you see the ship that was controlling it!?" retorted Tank.

"Our scanners indicated no sign of a vessel!" he replied.

"Did you SEE it?! They mind controlled it!" Tank said with an air of urgency in his voice, and his arms flailing ridiculously. "Look, whoever they are, they are VERY dangerous! We need to take them out as soon as we can; if we do, we could stop this whole monster mess in its tracks!"

"We have no time for investigating terrorist groups in the midst of this escalating conflict." said Dooku "General, I want you to head off to Kalee, now! We have no time to lose; You must gather as many of those monsters as you can, and destroy any last traces of a nest; We cannot allow the Republic to seize this opportunity before we can act." With that, Dooku left the hallway. Leaving Tank and the now angry General to themselves. Tank couldn't stand it any longer. In order to stop the new threat, he'd need Dooku out of the way. As it stood, Dooku refused to believe anything Tank had said. Tank could tell that his cyborg pal was also quite infuriated with the Count, also. And Tank, being the traitorous little monster that he was, didn't hesitate to stoke the fire that was the General's anger.

"You know, we don't have to go back to Kalee." Tank said.

"Don't be stupid, boy!" barked the General, "get back to the bridge."

"So you're going to go through with killing your own people for the sake of this war? I know you hate the republic, buuuuuuuut-" said Tank in a persuasive manner.

"It seems that we have no other choice, if we don't we will face consequences at the hands of Dooku!" replied the General, angrily.

"What if… we didn't have to suffer any consequences?" suggested Tank. The General flinched.

"What did you say?!"

"We don't have to bend to the will of Dooku. I may not no much about this conflict, but as far as I'm concerned; Dooku is not useful to me at all!" chirped Tank.

"So you plan on betraying Dooku…" The General grumbled "Bury those thoughts; It's a waste of time, I assure you; I was right, you are an insane, and manipulative child!"

"What's stupid about it? I could easily eliminate Dooku! It'd be easier if… I were not alone…" The boy mumbled. Grievous glared at the boy. Was he suggesting that they kill Dooku together? The boy is clearly going overboard with his paranoia about the terrorists!

"Quit being a fool!"

"What's foolish about it? You want to save your people, clearly, and I want to be the number one in charge! The simplest way to do that is to eliminate the old man!" Tank stated proudly.

"Just listen to my offer…"

-meanwhile with Count Dooku-

As soon as the Count was safely on his ship, he pulled out his commlink, and sat down in a dark room. He sat the commlink on a table, and an image of Darth Sideous appeared before him. Dooku folded his arms and addressed his master:

"Greetings, my Lord."

"Has the order been given to execute the village on Kalee?" Sideous asked.

"Yes, my Lord; Though it seems to have enraged the General." Dooku replied.

"And what of this new 'assassin' of yours; are you sure he is trustworthy." asked Sideous.

"He has pledged himself to the Separatist cause. He informs me that it would be a bad idea to double cross us." said Dooku.

"I would not put too much faith in the boy. You might not ever know what his true agenda may be. Be wary of the General as well; I hear that the boy has the gift of persuasion. If he is disloyal, he may turn the General against you."

"I assure you, the General is no match for me, and I do have some faith that the boy isn't that reckless." Dooku replied.

"But he is smart, and over-confident in himself. Do not ever fully trust him, even if he is one of our greatest weapons against the Republic." Sideous informed him.

"What if… Something unfortunate were to happen to me? How would you deal with him?" Dooku asked.

"In case you were to meet an early demise, then I would give power to my new apprentice." stated Sideous.

"Her? Is she ready yet?" asked Dooku.

"She is indeed ready." replied Sideous "Indeed she is…."

-end 16

AN: Uh-oh, we got some tension rising! I wonder if this is going to change the path of the clone wars? Are Tank and Grievous going to rebel, and who is this new apprentice that Sideous has kept hidden? And better yet, what is going to happen when Lucas Grayne does a bunch of pointless shit in the next chapter!


	17. The Titans

AN: Before we begin I just want to say that this is like, 99% monster fight. I thought I'd throw in a pure action scene, after all, most of us don't watch Godzilla for the dialogue or human actors, but for the fight scenes. That's it!

Ch. 17

The small Geonosian lookout sat down in the tower, legs propped up lazily on the table. So far nothing big had happened since that fight long ago on Geonosis. He rubbed his head, as he took a large gulp out of a bottle he had in his hands; the Geonosian set down his drink and belched loudly. He was about to take another swig of his drink when the whole tower room started to shake violently! He rushed to the nearest scanner, but before he could read it another big wave hit the tower with even more force! The Geonosian leaped over for cover when suddenly, the whole tower collapsed!

Standing over the rubble of what was once a look-out tower, was a great, big, red Behemoth! It's body was large, sluggish-looking, and covered in spikes. It had two large wings, and a circular formation on its chest. It's head was smaller with one long horn extending from it's forehead, and to crescent shaped formations on the sides of it's head. Destoroyah, the destroyer of life itself. As soon as the tower was no more, it went onto the next building, and crushed that one as well. Now the Geonosian had started fighting back with starships and ground turrets. It took little effort for the great behemoth to destroy them all with it's oxygen destroyer beam.

Suddenly there was another large boom behind Destoroyah! It turned around and faced another great daikaiju. This one looked almost identical to Godzilla, but with two massive crystals coming out of it's shoulders, and even more on it's back. It's head had another formation of crystals between the eyes. It was Spacegodzilla! Spacegodzilla was ready to attack, and Destoroyah wasn't about to give up this new territory. He shot a beam at the new monster, and hit it in the face! But, it had little effect on the Godzilla look-a-like. They both charged at each other with great force! The two were locked in deep combat, gnashing and clawing each other fiercely! Destoroyah's horn started to glow red; He brought it down upon Spacegodzilla like it was a giant katana. As the blade cut him, Spacegodzilla began to bleed! He jumped back and summoned up two gigantic crystals from the ground! The crystals pulsated with pure daikaiju energy, and began to shock Destoroyah!

The red behemoth braced itself as it was hit with the waves of energy! Finally, Spacegodzilla made a move. He dashed over towards Destoroyah, bearing his claws, and grabbed it by the arms! Spacegodzilla bit down into Destoroyah's neck and lifted the behemoth into the air! Destoroyah quickly realized that it being the heavier of the two, would be able to push back Spacegodzilla. It outstretched it's brilliant red wings and turned on Spacegodzilla! With one mighty flap, Destoroyah sent them both plummeting down to the Geonosian soil!

Both monsters emerged from the rubble, barely injured. Spacegodzilla immediately summoned a vast amount of crystals, all of them radiated with Spacegodzilla's energy! Destoroyah called upon all his might to launch an oxygen-destroyer comet at Spacegodzilla. The comet, full of Destoroyah's daikaiju energy, shot it's way to Spacegodzilla, but it was blocked by the crystals! Destoroyah continued to launch comets at the monster; from afar it looked like a massive fireworks show, only the atmosphere was saturated with the energy of the two extremely powerful daikaiju.

Destoroyah was out of energy to use comets, and Spacegodzilla couldn't summon up his crystals anymore, but still they charged at each other, letting loose brute attacks at close range! They both stood there, their jaws locked around each others necks. They'd have to resort to brute strength until their powers returned. Again, being the heaviest, Destoroyah started pushing back Spacegodzilla, but the space-creature tossed Destoroyah aside! As Destoroyah got up, he swung his tail around at Spacegodzilla! His claw shaped tail grabbed hold of Spacegodzilla's neck; Destoroyah began flying off, dragging Spacegodzilla with him! Destoroyah kept on flying until a giant crystal blocked his path! He hit it full force, and in doing so, he lost his hold on Spacegodzilla! While Destoroyah tried to recover, Spacegodzilla pounced on him, sending them both into a nearby ravine! There was a thud at the bottom, and then a massive stream of energy came flooding out of the canyon.

The Oorian woman stood atop a giant rock formation along with a group of Xalien guards. The Xalien commander stood by her side, conversing with her. It was the same woman from Dathomir, the nigh sister's home world. She looked down into the ravine where the daikaiju had fallen; sensing the dangerous amount of energy coming from the pit, she decided to withdraw from the scene.

"Come on, men!" she yelled "My senses are killing me, it's time to make like a tree and get the hell out of here!" With that, she jumped down from the rocks. She landed with a loud thud on the ground; the Xaliens followed suit. The commander got up and faced her.

"Commander Kami, we must not leave Destoroyah here by itself. Even if it kills Spacegodzilla it won't be any use to us since it has no M-base." he stated. Kami sighed.

"I got the go-ahead from the boss to just let it rampage here, and then kill it. If we're gonna take this galaxy, we might as well take out these outer rim planets too." she replied. The commander stared into the ravine where flashes of light continued to erupt without reprieve.

"What do you see in there that I cannot?" he asked.

"Just about the same thing that you see, only much more. Right now the daikaiju energy coming from this place is blinding me, also the pure feeling of this energy is driving me into a frenzy. We better go before I decide to join the fight; It's strange how every species in this galaxy is bound to emotions, and us Oorians are bound to instinct alone." she said.

"I never will understand your species fully." commented the commander.

"Nor will I; we really are such a reclusive species. Not a single one of us knows our history." said Kami.

"Another thing I have trouble with is this force thing. Suddenly I come here and it's all about the force.." he stated.

"Well, first off, the force is some sort of living energy that gives the Jedi warriors and Sith their powers. Second, it has absolutely no effect on a daikaiju…" she explained.

"No effect… Just how does that work?"

"Er… I dunno. They sort of work like magnets; Daikaiju energy and the force, that is. I could blast a Jedi all day and absolutely nothing would happen to it. Likewise, if one were to try to take me down using only the force, it would fail, because my aura would shield me."

"Hmph! How confusing… But it sounds like we have nothing to worry about! Between you, the master, and the Xalien fleet we have nothing to worry about." he proclaimed

"Yes… It all depends on that monster… The so called Daikaiju Deity… Ronima."

End Chapter 17

AN: There we have it! Our villains are starting to reveal themselves! There's some unanswered questions in this chapter: What's Ronima? Who won the monster battle? Who's the master? You'll have to read on to find out! Hahahaha! Review, and tell me and my friends what you think!


	18. The encounter

Chapter 18

Four Jedi walked casually across the remains of what had once been a geonosian city, but was reduced to rubble after a very sudden attack. They all four knew it was a daikaiju, but there was no trace of it, or perhaps them... That wasn't why they were there, though; in the exact same location, two Jedi had gone missing, and four other Jedi were sent in to find them; four knights were chosen for the Masters had more important matters to deal with in the escalating conflict. Eventually the knights split up into two teams. One with Siddhartha Gatana, and Ahsoka Tano, and the other with Lucas Grayne, and Anakin Skywalker.

"Here we are, two Togrutas about to save the day, huh?" stated Sid

"That's about it, Sid..." said Ahsoka.

"I'm bored, I can't help it!" retorted Sid.

"I wasn't trying to trigger you, Sid, now just go look for Thelena and Ark." answered Ahsoka, as they travelled further among the wreckage...

Oderoen and Alterner got out of Oder's ship, dragging the unwilling prisoners in hand. Thelena was resisting a great deal, telling them to let her go. Indifference marked Ark's face.

"The radar said they landed on this planet, correct?" said the Darth  
Oderoen nodded, slicking back his dark hair.

"Let's make this quick. I don't like dealing with Jedi as much as the next Sith." said Alterner, turning to Thelena. "Now, where would these Jedi land, girl?"

"You're not getting anything from me, Sith!" she said, nose turned to the sky. Alterner frowned, then turning to Ark.

"What about you, boy? You look like you would know." Alterner said, the yellow in his eyes glinting.

"They would land somewhere in the rubble, you know, around the attack." he said, without emotion.

"Ark!"

"Listen, I don't want to tell them either, but it's either this, or die!" He snapped at her.  
"Good, it's not that far of a walk, then." said Oder, dragging Thelena, walking towards the ruins. Alterner just simply smiled at Ark, and then turned to where the ruins were, walking side by side with the Knight.

Sid then approached a rather large piece of debris, which he identified as part of a watch tower; its computer systems were still intact, but half was terrible burnt and twisted. It was large enough for him to leap inside what was left of the room.

"Check this out, Ahsoka! It's part of a building!" he stated.

"Well, Obi-wan said that there was a monster rampage here." she replied. Sid immediately jumped off of the broken room, landing uncomfortably. "Let's see if we can find our friends now, instead of... Doing whatever it is you do."

"Which ones, Lucas and Anakin, or Ark and Thelena?" he asked.

"Ark and Thelena of course!" said Ahsoka. Suddenly, Sid lifted his head up.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, "There's a couple of people not far from here, I think."

"Yeah, you're right! Thank the force for echolocation!" she said jokingly. They maneuvered over the rocks, being careful to conceal themselves, when they finally came upon two people exploring the rubble. A larger, more muscular Zabrak man, and a small, green Twi'lek girl. Ahsoka could definitely see that the girl was Thelena, and she turned to Sid to seek confirmation. She didn't expect what happened next; Sid's eyes had a look of anger and sadness in them, and his sharp teeth were gritted. Before Ahsoka could even ask what was wrong, Sid jumped out of their hiding spot, igniting his yellow saber! When he landed, he charged at Oder, violently slashing his saber, while the more experienced Zabrak dodged him.

Oderoen kneed the Sid in the side, making Sid double over in pain. He then kicked Sid's face with the toe of his boot, Sid falling back onto the ground. He pressed his foot to Sid's chest and extended his saber to his neck, inches away. Thelena was screaming for him not to kill him, much to Oderoen's annoyance.  
Then, a Blue Zabrak and a human ran onto the field.

"Stop!" yelled the Human. The human looked like a sissy boy, with wavy hair. Oderoen looked at Sid and then at the Human. He could take them.

"Wait, Oderoen!" said Alterner, appearing behind Oderoen.

"What? If you're gonna tell me t' stop too, I don't wanna hear it." Oderoen growled.

"Well, you can't kill him he's..." Alterner whispered the rest into his ear. Oder's eyes widened, then he sheathed his saber, grumbling. He picked up the Togruta and threw him in the direction of the Human.

Sid, being the resilient little shit that he was, got up despite his injuries and ignited his saber once more. He jumped at Oderoen in an attempt to plunge his saber deep into Oder's chest, but the much stronger Zabrak caught Sid's skimpy wrist, and lifted him off of his feet.

"I guess you're the kinda guy who likes to make things difficult!" Oder said as he tossed Sid back over to Lucas, who restrained Sid when he attempted to attack Oderoen again.

"Sid, Goddammit! Sid, stop!" Lucas yelled in Sid's face, "You're such an idiot, Jedi don't do this shit!"

"SHUT UP! This guy's a murderer! He killed a Jedi! He killed Ra'in!" Sid yelled with such intensity, that barely anyone understood him. Anakin turned to Oder.

"You killed a Jedi?!" he asked in a strict manner.

Oderoen shrugged. "Merely as part of a job. Nothing personal."  
Sid snarled and glared at Oderoen, anger and tension seething through the air. Oderoen merely snorted in disdain.  
"I believe this-," said Oderoen, holding up Thelena,"-is yours." She struggled in his grasp, Oderoen, still annoyed at her, tightened his iron grip, causing her to grimace in pain. Sid growled.  
"But, we need something in return." said Alterner, looking at the Jedi coldly. "Also, we might have something that could help you." Alterner reached under his robes and pulled out a capsule, as large as Sid's head.  
"Poison. Strong enough to kill those monsters." Oderoen smiled.

"Hot damn..." said Lucas with an air of amusement in his voice.

"I don't think they're trustworthy." stated Anakin, glaring at the Sith.

"Look who's talkin..." grumbled Lucas under his breath while restraining a still furious Siddhartha.

"I don't believe them." Anakin continued, his hand was moving down to his belt where his lightsaber was. "I think we should just arrest them here on the spot!"

"Now, that's a pretty shitty decision since we have this thing." Oder sneered, gesturing to The Poison Tank that Alterner was still holding. "and I'm not sure you have a breathing apparatus that'll let you survive."

"We have the force." stated Anakin as Lucas flinched in pure irritation.

"Now isn't that just nice." Said Alterner, as his gaze began to wonder elsewhere; past where they were standing. "How long has she been standing there?" he asked with strictness, and urgency. Behind them, there was a woman with pure black hair, held up in an asian-style bun, with a narrow, pale face. she was fairly slim, but most of her body was hidden in a cloak. She was leaning against a red boulder, twirling her hair in her finger.

"Hey boys." she said with a somewhat flirty tone.

-end chapter 18-


	19. The Tumor

Ch. 19

Oderoen looked at the girl. She had pointy ears and sharp teeth, just like the girl at the bar.

"I've seen her kind before. They can change into one of them; the monsters." He whispered into Alterner's ear.

"Might I ask what your business is doing here?" Alterner asked, politely, putting on a bullshit smile.

"Well, I want to know about that poison you have there." she asked, making her way down the mountain.  
"This poison? It's not for sale, if that's what you're wondering." Alterner said.

"I don't want to own it, I want to destroy it, stupid little dunder-fucks!" she giggled. "Why'd you think I wanted something that would kill all of my monsters?"

"Aren't you a monster?" Snapped Oder.

"Yes, darlin, that's what I happen to be, and?" she giggled. But before Oder could reply, Anakin cut him off.

"Alright, I don't like what's going on here, but you better hand over Thelena, and you better cooperate with us, and explain yourself!" The woman snickered a bit, while Oderoed rolled his eyes simultaneously with Lucas. Anakin scowled along with Sid, who was lying in Lucas' arms, exauhsted.

"Like I even give a damn what you kids are up to." spat the woman. "I'm going to destroy your little poison pill, but if you behave like nice childrens, I'll Let you be on your merry way." She crossed her arms, and cast threatening glances at Oderoen and Anakin.

"HEY! LADY!" Came the voice of Sid. "I wanna ask you something!" She ignored his boistrous demand. "Please, Lady!"

"Shut up!" spat Lucas, "Don't make this worse, Sid!"

"I wanna know something, b-but I have to ask it in private..." He muttered.

"Goddamn, this is stupid..." sighed Oder, as he fooled around with his wrist-computer.

Oderoen growled orders into wrist-comp.

"Where do you think you're going?" Said Sid.

"We're leaving, the deal's off." He barked as he looked to the horizon.

Oderoen's ship hovered behind them and landed, Oder dragging Thelena by the scruff of her neck.

"Stop right there!" Yelled Sid, anger in his voice. "You can't leave!"

"Yes, I can. And none of you little shits can stop me." retorted the Zabrak, hopping onto his ship. Alterner got onto the ship, not looking back at the group, his disdain for the Jedi growing every word that spewed from Sid's mouth.

"Okay, they had their chance, Let's get em!" shouted Anakin, unsheathing his lightsaber and lunging at Oderoen! Alterner blocked his path, and the two started a duel to the death!

"Lucas, get in touch with Ahsoka! Tell her to bring the ship around!" He yelled in the midst of the fray. Lucas pulled out his communicator, but in doing that he let his grip on Sid slip! The knight burst out of his restraint and headed right towards Oder's ship!

Just then the Oorian woman pouted and mumbled curses under her breath.

"You kids forgot about me?! Alrighty then! You guys wanna play chicken-shit, that's fine by me!" Suddenly her body began to expand into a mass of dark, bloody flesh which then took the shape of the mighty dragon figure. She had a very unique horn shape; one of them was slightly bent inward at the tip, and she was a great deal taller than either Tank or Siren. However, her growth spurt had caused her to momentarily lose sight of her quarry, giving Oder a sliver of a chance for absconding.

Everyone's eyes widened. Oderoen looked back and forth, looking at the group and then at the monster.  
"I know I'm going to regret this." he grumbled to himself. "C'mon, let's get out of here!" he yelled at the Jedi. He may not care for them, but their deaths would make Oder and the Darth look suspicious. The Jedi climbed on board the ship, wanting to avoid the monster. The ship slowly took off, getting out of the monster's reach.

"Hurry, free me, get him!" Thelena pleaded to the Jedi. Oderoen had enough of her shit. He looked around to make sure the other Jedi were sufficiently distracted, once his coast was clear he placed his blaster against the temple of her head and shot her, then throwing her off the ship.  
Oderoen smiled as the limp body fell to the ground. Nobody would be the wiser, seeing as it wouldn't be that uncommon for her to have fallen to her death and then destroyed by the monster, nobody except Siddhartha.  
"You mon-!" began Sid, before Oderoen knocked him out cold.

"Hey, what happened to Sid?" Asked Lucas while prodding Sid's body.

"Little shit's just tired that's all." Oderoen said.

"Don't think this act of charity is going to get you amnesty for kidnapping two Jedi-" began Anakin, "Wait... Where are they? Thelena was right there a second ago!" He marched up to Oder with fury! "What'd you do to her?!" he demanded.

"Look" intervened Alterner "She had her hands bound up, she probably... fell out of the ship..." he said, feigning sympathy. The whole cabin was silent for a fleeting moment. Alterner gave Anakin a pat on the shoulder.

"Sorry for your loss." he said as Anakin knocked Alterner's hand off of his shoulder.

"I don't need sympathy from you; as soon as we get out of the outer rim you two are getting arrested." Anakin turned away and knelt over Sid. "Great, now Lucas is gone too.."

-meanwhile with sir Lucas-

"So... you like that bounty hunter guy, are you two an... item? What about that Sith are THEY an item? They seems mighty tight." asked Lucas to Mako.

"No, Alterner already has a wife, and no, it's not Oder." Mako replied. "You don't seem like the epitome of a Jedi, if you asked me, you're way to flirtatious."

"Not really, I'll admit, but I'm not going renegade any time soon; granted when the order falls I'd be the first to come up with my OWN regime, like a force school or something." Lucas replied.

"You think the order's going to fall?"

"The way things are goin with that Palpatine, and the corruption in the council, wouldn't surprise me at all. That ass-wad Binks gave him too much power, and I don't trust him. Who in their right mind would even secede any power whatsoever to that guy? He's got to be the absolute WORST life form in existence." Lucas said nonchalantly.

"Corruption in the council? Pardon me but we don't get many news updates out here." she replied.

"Well actually, there's only one guy I got my eye on; and he's right in the other room." Lucas whispered.

"The boy or the Togruta? The latter seems volatile from what I hear." Said Mako.

"Aw, not Sid! Poor, innocent Sid ain't pose no threat to no one! I mean the other one... I can just see this guy's future, and it's nasty, man I tell you, so much turmoil! He's totes having an affair with a senator, the same one who dicked away all her power to Binks like a genious, plus he's in cahoots with Palpatine. Sid's just a pussy who's all bent out of shape for whatever reason."

"You know for sure he's having an affair." Asked Mako, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Sure as Pez'Rito's breasts are big." He answered.

"Okay… Well why haven't you told anyone?"

"I don't trust anyone with this knowledge. Not even my padawan. 'Cept you, girly. You's aight.

End Chapter 19


End file.
